School Dance
by Mad Hatter Usagi
Summary: Roderich invites his girlfriend to the dance, but is really boring. Elizabeta finds someone else to spend her time with. PRUHUN! T for language and just to be safe.


"Will you go to the dance with me, Elizabeta?" Roderich asked, holding his girlfriend's books as they stood next to her locker. She was currently fixing her hair in the small mirror as they talked about the upcoming event.

"Of course. I would love to." It was the first dance they would go to as a couple, so she was already very excited. She was a sophomore, and so were all of her friends, except for little Feli, a freshman.

She took her books from him and kissed his cheek as she closed her locker. Elizabeta waved to him as she left for her advanced math class. Roderich gave her a slight nod and a brief smile, then turned and walked on to Orchestra. She smiled and hummed as she continued on, entering the classroom. She sat down in the desk that was the third back in the desk nearest the window.

The boy she found immensely annoying sat two desks behind her, in the very back corner. No one sat directly behind her, so it was just him. Just him that she thought of all during class, feeling him staring at her back during her work. Just him who made her flush pink with the attention. It wasn't like he liked her though, oh no, no, the two of them were rivals. Near enemies really. But for some reason, she guessed out of sheer boredom, he stared at her. He still managed better grades than her in the class, even though he rarely paid attention.

That day, he had his head down on the desk. He was sleeping. That aggravated her. He should at least _look_ like he was awake. So, she turned in her seat, reached across the desk behind her, and pulled a lock of his platinum blonde hair. She let go as his head came up, his eyes that had been compared to blood and rubies fluttered open. He scowled at her the only way that he could, but soon he started laughing.

_Damn you, stop laughing!_ She thought, _I don't want you to be this amused!_

"Ah ha ha! Kesesesesese~ You're ridiculous, Lizzy! What'd you want me to be awake for?"

I scowled, "You shouldn't be the only one asleep, and you'd get sent to the office if the teacher saw you."

"So what?" Gilbert looked confused, he was sent down too often to care.

"Because you'd be banned from the dance!" Elizabeta said.

"Is that your way of asking me?" He laughed some more, annoying her further.

"Of course not! I'm going with my boyfriend, Roderich." She scowled, flustered by his question.

He rolled his eyes, "I was just teasing. I knew you were gonna go with that prick."

"Don't say that kind of stuff about your cousin! And he's not! He's handsome and charming and kind and-"

"Okay, okay. I get it. You're totally into him." He rolled his eyes again like he could believe he was wasting time on her.

Elizabeta blushed, then scowled. She turned quickly back to face-forward. Class started and she ignored the amused smirking coming from behind her. She hated that. She hated that he could get to her so easily. Her hand gripped her mechanical pencil tightly, but she relaxed after a few moments. The brunette began day-dreaming about the dance and how perfect it was going to be. She smiled softly as class progressed, taking notes subconsciously.

Once class ended, she packed up her things and walked out of the room. She could feel that boy behind her, but she didn't turn or acknowledge him at all. She continued to her locker to put away her math textbook and notebook and retrieve a copy of Romeo and Juliet and a notebook for her Literature class. When she stopped at it, she found him next to me. He was staring into space, then suddenly lit up and walked away.

A group of girls had passed with his two friends Francis and Antonio. Gilbert walked away, not looking back, not saying goodbye. But it's not like she wanted him to or anything, not like she wanted to see him smile at her. She was already searching the hallway for Roderich. She found him and smiled as she switched out her books and waited for him to near her. When he did, she pecked his cheek with a kiss and smiled softly.

"How was class today?" She asked as they walked on to Literature.

"No one could focus. They are much too excited about the dance. There are more important things, like my solo." He said.

Elizabeta nodded in agreement, although her heart wilted. She was very excited about the dance that Friday. _Why wasn't he? He was the one who asked her to go! _ "I know! I can't wait to hear you at the concert this Saturday." She said politely.

Roderich smiled at her, glad to hear she was too. They entered the classroom and went to their seats. They sat in opposite parts of the room, unable to speak to each other anymore. They went about class easily, focusing very well. They did the same for every class that day, even for the rest of the week.

Elizabeta looked on Facebook the day of the dance. She learned that Gilbert and his two friends didn't ask for dates, although plenty of girls begged to go with them, even trying to bribe them. They all three refused and said they planned to have fun with the free girls at the dance as much as possible. _So they're going to be man-whores, huh?_ Elizabeta thought.

She looked at the clock and shot up from the computer desk. She had to get ready! Elizabeta had already gotten her hair done beautifully, and she knew that as soon as it came out of the intricate bun-braid that it would curl and frame her face. She went to her room quickly, to dress. It was only semi-formal, so the guys didn't have to wear suits, just dress pants, a shirt and tie, and the girls could wear dresses that were extremely small, as long as they didn't pop out.

Elizabeta's dress was strapless. It was black around her breast with a skirt of aquamarine. Under her breast, black lace swirled and spiraled around the center of her ribs, encircling her torso. It was cute on her. She wore a pair of black, strappy stilettos that she would surely take off half-way through the dance, or sooner. A silver chain wrapped around her neck twice, dangling low still, with a reddish-pink tulip motif, just to add some more color.

She smiled as she heard the doorbell ring. Her parents had left earlier in the day to go on a spa vacation for the weekend. They would be back Monday morning and trusted her enough to leave her alone. They knew Roderich was a proper young man who wasn't going to spend the night with her. They knew that she was too in love with him to invite another guy over or throw a party. The worst case scenario: she invites some of her girl friends over and they sleep over.

Elizabeta went downstairs as quickly as she could in her heels and opened the door. Roderich stood there with a corsage, something that he really didn't _need_ but she was delighted to see. It looked almost like there were pearls on it, along with a collection of blue and pink flowers. He was wearing a white dress shirt, a blue tie that matched her dress, and a pair of dress pants. He was handsome, and it all fit well.

Roderich helped her slip the corsage on. Elizabeta grabbed her purse and a cute jacket, then her boyfriend led her out to the waiting limousine. A few other students were in there, since they had all agreed to split the limo. It was mostly students and friends who hadn't brought dates, or were meeting dates there. It was Yao, Kiku, Bella, Feli, Lovino, and Ludwig. For some reason, Ludwig, Gilbert's younger brother, had joined them. She guessed it was because he didn't like living like Gilbert did, in high gear all the time.

They all went out to dinner at a fancy restaurant. It was a pretty basic dinner between teenagers, too. Laughing, joking, trying to look proper. They were all having a pretty good time. Elizabeta was smiling widely, giggling occasionally. Roderich, on the other hand, was stoic and quiet, eating his meal and watching the others. Every once in a while, Elizabeta would look over at her boyfriend and calm herself, settling into the attitude Roderich appreciated.

After dinner, they all continued on to the dance. Roderich thankfully cheered up, smiling more. Elizabeta was relieved, but also confused about why her boyfriend was grumpy on such an exciting day. Once there, they took their picture together, early so they would look good in the picture. Then they went inside to the ballroom and looked about the room.

It was a basic set up. A DJ was set up in the corner, huge speakers surrounded the booth. A couple long tables were pushed together on their short sides and covered with a white plastic table cloth, snacks and several large bowls of punch that Elizabeta saw Antonio tainting with alcohol when the chaperones weren't looking. A spattering of circular tables lined the outside of the dance flood, long, non-plastic, white table cloths adorned them along with cups of navy blue flowers. Blue and white streamers and balloons decorated the ceiling, some balloons and streamers had fallen and lay on the floor. It looked pretty okay, for a school gathering anyway.

Couples were already dancing to the slow, classical music that played. It would start slow and work it's way to upbeat songs, then back down to cool everyone down at the end of the night. Roderich led her out to the dance floor. They danced closely, her resting her cheek against his shoulder and rocking back and forth to the music. She could feel his happiness, the music changing his mood for the better. She smiled, but on the inside she felt empty. She knew his mood wouldn't last long, he'd be upset again soon. But that wasn't why she was upset, it was something else, something unidentifiably empty, and she didn't know how to fill it.

A few songs later, she found them leaving the dance floor, taking seats at one of the tables. Roderich made a quick stop at the snack table, skipping the punch, grabbing a few cookies for his girlfriend. He then sat next to her and began critiquing the popular, upbeat music that was making the rest of the student body grin, grind, and sweat, moving with enthusiasm. Elizabeta smiled fakely with expertise, it looked real and intent on what he was saying. She was bored out of her mind fifteen minutes later when he was still going on and on, not thinking of her at all.

It was almost ten, and the dance went on for two more hours after that. She wouldn't be able to stay sane the whole time. Roderich then says something that knocks her out of her thoughts, "You know...this isn't really all that fun. Do you wish to go home with me? I'm going to call a cab, I could drop you off at your house?" Elizabeta looked around at the perfect dance, the dance that was ruined by her boyfriend. She wanted to enjoy it, so she decided she would.

"No, I'll stay and go home later in the limo, I want to make sure that Feli doesn't drink too much of that punch." She spoke softly, looking over to where he was sipping at the punch, a drunk smile on his adorable little face. Ludwig looked concerned at his little boy-crush, helping him whenever he swayed one way or the other. Ludwig could handle her little friend, but she needed an excuse.

Roderich nodded, kissed her forehead, and left the ballroom. Left the building. Left the dance without her, way early, and alone. She instantly became angry. Her boyfriend had left her. The guy she had fallen in love with and had crushed on for two years wasn't as perfect as she thought, in fact he was kind of a douche for leaving her in the middle of something she had wanted them to enjoy together, right after boring her for what seemed like hours, but wasn't.

She felt the cool touch of a plastic cup's bottom on her right shoulder. The girl with the green eyes whirled around to see the boy with the red eyes looking at her, holding a cup of punch with five fingers by the rim, his hand above the cup. She was about to tell him off when he took her hand and forced the cup into it. She looked at the pink liquid thoughtfully, unsure of what to do, what to think at this point. All she knew was that her heart was hammering from anger, embarrassment, and something else, something deeper that she couldn't put her finger on.

Elizabeta wanted all of those swirling feelings to stop, so she put the plastic cup to her lips and drank it down quickly. Once out, she looked at Gilbert. The alcohol was blurring her mind around the edges, making everything easier. She didn't know how to say it without sounding stupid, but she wanted to thank him, thank him for making the anger dissipate.

"Wanna dance with me?" He asked, his hands in his black dress pants. She looked him up and down, black pants, white shirt, red tie. He's not drunk, he's definitely not. You can tell by his eyes that are clear. Gilbert wanted to dance with her, what a strange, yet appealing, offer.

She nodded, looking him in the eyes, warning him that she was taken with a look. "Yeah, sure." Elizabeta said nonchalantly. She allowed him to lead her to the dance floor and they began to dance.

The next few hours flew by quickly, she was really, completely enjoying herself. They danced, drank, laughed, and held interesting conversation, much more interesting than Roderich. Elizabeta grinded and gyrated on him, just as every other girl in the room was doing with their dates, boyfriends, or crushes. They each had several cups of punch, but they were each pretty sober. It was easy and fun, more so than she thought she would have with him. He was more chivalrous and kind than people gave him credit for. His tie was removed and her hair was taken out, her shoes discarded.

At the end of the night, the last dance was playing. It was slow, getting them calmed down enough to drive. Gilbert led her out to the dance floor from the snack tables, and she gave no struggle. She wanted a last dance. She wanted her perfect night, a night she was surprised to have been made exponentially better by the guy who she didn't think she liked, but now, now she felt that feeling of wanting.

They swayed together, pressed close. Her arms were around his neck, her head resting against his chest. His arms were around her waist, his lips pursed and pressed to the top of her head. Light brown curls fell like a waterfall down her back, making her look gorgeous. Near the end of the song, she looked up at him, he lifted his face to look at her properly.

He dipped his head back down and she lifted her chin. They met in a kiss, a deep one that they both leaned into. Their lips moved together and was changed into an open mouth kiss, adding tongue moments later. Gilbert and Elizabeta gripped each other's clothes, keeping them close, they needed someone. The song faded out, and they broke apart. After staring for a few minutes, freaking out a little, and pushing that to the backs of their minds.

"Who's taking you home?" Gilbert asked, a light pink flush at his cheeks. He wanted to help her, to make her not hate him after that.

She looked around, spotting a few of her friends that she had come with, they looked like they were waiting for her as they gathered their things. Elizabeta looked back at him, "Actually...maybe I could go home and stay the night at your place? My parents are out of town and it's a bit strange having the house to myself."

A smile grew on his face, "Sure. Ludwig's staying over at Feli's to make sure the little guy is okay, he's not a very good drunk, so we'll be alone, okay? Lovino is staying over with Toni, and I'm pretty sure Francy-Pants is taking home two girls to sleep with tonight. The limo's gonna be a bit strange."

Elizabeta laughed, "I thought so. Lemme tell my friends, okay?" She quickly walked over to her friends.

"Veeeeee~ Lizzie, let's go!" Feli said, leaning on his boyfriend and smiling drunkenly.

"Actually, I'm gonna go home another way, okay?" She said.

"How?" Kiku asked, looking confused.

"I'm going home with Gil," she said calmly, knowing in the back of her mind that this was so wrong, that she was cheating, that she should love her boyfriend.

All of her friends stared speechless at her, until Ludwig spoke up. "You're going back to your house with my brother?"

"Actually, I'm staying over at yours..." She said.

"You're going to cheat?" Yao asked, wide-eyed. The Chinese boy knew how much that Elizabeta loved Roderich.

She bit her lip, "I...probably." She was beginning to get uncertain, but Gilbert had that strange pull to her. He was what she wanted right now, needed actually.

Before anyone could question her again, Bella stepped in front of them and hugged her friend. "Well, even though this'll probably ruin your relationship with your boyfriend, I hope you're happy with Gilbert tonight."

Elizabeta smiled and nodded, then ran back to where Gilbert was waiting with her purse and coat. He held the coat open for her as she slipped it on and then handed her purse over. She took his arm without having it offered as they slipped outside into the cold, and when she looked up at him, he was smiling. They piled into the limousine and she took a quick glance about the car as they settled into the back seats.

Francis was sitting to the right, already making out with the two girls, at the same time. They each straddled one of his legs. The one on Francis's right wore a bright red strapless dress that only descended an inch below her ass. The one on his left wore a neon green dress that was low on her busty body, and it too was extremely short. A bottle of wine sat, opened, next to them, and another was in Francis's grip. The two girls would let out little mewls every once in a while.

Antonio was asleep, holding a sleeping Lovino in his lap. They each looked serene and quiet, curled into one another on the leather seat. Lovino clutched Antonio's shirt in his hand and nuzzled the other's chest. Antonio had his lips pressed to the top of his boyfriend's head, his arms wrapped around him. Elizabeta smiled softly when she saw them.

Gilbert wrapped an arm around her shoulders and leaned his head back against the seat. She glanced over, seeing his muscles better than before since the first three buttons of his shirt weren't done up. Elizabeta leaned into him, smiling a bit more as she felt his body relax when she did.

The driver took them to Antonio's house first. They woke the sleeping couple up and helped them inside. They kept stumbling from exhaustion. The two of them fell asleep again on the couch before Gilbert and Elizabeta got out of the house. Gilbert gave the driver directions back to his house and tipped the man before he drove off. After that, he led her inside.

They went up the stairs, turned a corner, and opened the second door on the right. Gilbert showed her into his bedroom. The walls were covered in posters and notes to himself that he had forgotten to take down. A flat screen was mounted on one wall, a pair of speakers on either side. His bed was queen sized and it was made with some comfortable looking blankets and quality sheets. It was actually pretty clean compared to what Elizabeta thought it'd be like.

She sat on the bed and pulled him down on top of her, pulling them together in a deep kiss. It felt like she had butterflies in her stomach, having herself pressed to him. Soon, they were each out of their clothes, pressing kisses to each other's skin. It felt hot, burning almost, whenever their skin met. Elizabeta gasped as he ran his fingers down her body, cupping one of her breasts in one of his hands. One of the very few thoughts that blasted through her fuzzy mind was "Wow, he's a lot bigger than Roderich."

Her first time with Roderich was romantic. Candles, silky sheets, rose petals. The works, you know? It seemed like a perfect night, it was after a night out at a fancy restaurant and a nice movie. This though, was better in her opinion. After dinner out with her friends, an awesome party dancing with someone that kept things fun and interesting, and an easy ride back to his house. And the fact that his physique was gorgeous.

* * *

The next morning, she woke up to her ring tone. She glanced over to Gilbert, who was slowly waking up too. They both sat up, and Elizabeta noticed the lack of clothing instantly. She wasn't that shy, so she stood and pulled on a her strapless bra and panties from the previous night. She then rifled through her purse to find her phone that just fell silent. Eighteen missed calls and fourteen texts from Roderich, and it was only ten in the morning. She listened to the voice mails and read over the texts.

He was sorry. He said that he heard that she went home with Gilbert, but he wasn't mad because he had acted like an idiot the previous night. He said that he was worried about his performance and didn't pay attention to her or care about her needs or wants because of jitters. He begged her not to break up with him.

Gilbert, who had heard the voice mails from where he sat on the bed, kept a neutral face. He wanted to yell, scream, and punch something. He wanted to kiss her and make her stay because he could see in her eyes that she was going back to his cousin. He wanted her. But he didn't want to end their friendship that had grown over the previous night, so he kept himself neutral.

"Do you want a ride back to your house?" He asked, his voice kept without quiver.

"Thanks," Elizabeta said. "I appreciate it." She smiled at him happily, happy that he wasn't upset with this. She thought that he had only expected a one-night stand, and he had. But he had hoped for more. And last night, she had too, but that was gone from her mind.

He hopped up and pulled some clothes on, and let her borrow a red sweatshirt with their school logo on it and a pair of gray sweatpants. He pulled on a pair of work out shorts, a t-shirt, and a jacket. He handed her a plastic bag to put her stilettos, jacket, and dress into, along with her jewelry. Gilbert led her to his car, a red convertible.

He opened her door for her and let her in like a perfect gentleman, and she noticed, feeling the strange emotion from the night before. She ignores it though, not wanting to fall for this handsome, chivalrous, friendly, funny guy that probably only thought of her as a one night stand. She wanted to go home and clear her head, go back to what was simple.

As he drove her back, she leaned her head back against the leather seat, looking at the sky, at the clouds. She wondered why the hell she would let herself get into this situation. She knew why, too. Elizabeta was bored, and he was there, and he was cool. He had been kind enough to be there, and she took advantage of that.

When they reached her house, she got out and took her stuff. "You can keep the clothes, okay?" He said, looking at her with the smallest smile.

"Thanks again,and uh..." She blushed, not knowing how to ask without sounding like a bitch.

"The details of last night aren't getting leaked. You spent the night on the couch." Inside, he's hating himself. But he doesn't want her reputation to be smudged, but he wants the previous night to stay with him. He wants everyone to know that they had done something, that she was part his, but it isn't completely true so he wants it to not get out.

She flushed pink, she was extremely glad that he was doing that for her. "Thank you. I-"

"You don't need to say anything," He smiled and waved to her before he drove off.

Elizabeta bit her lip as she went inside, thinking of the previous night. It was so vivid in her mind, so perfect. She shook her head free of those thoughts and ran to get a shower. She washed the doubt, confusion, and mixed emotions away along with the sweat and make-up from the previous night. Once out of the steaming hot shower, she dressed in comfortable clothes and logged on to her computer.

She quickly went to a chat site. Her friends were already in her chatroom, "Real Life Pairings", where they usually chatted about people they wanted to hook up. They would get off topic, or Feli would join and they'd just stop talking about that kind of stuff. Kiku, Bella, and Feli were logged on, and there was another name that she didn't recognize.

_Photo-chibi595/: Is now logged on.

_Chocolate3943/: Is now logged on.

_iLuvPastaaaaa!/: Is now logged on.

_Doitsu-Lud/: Is now logged on.

_ShippingQueen72/: You are now logged on.

_ShippingQueen72/: Hey guyz!

_Photo-chibi595/: Konichiwa

_iLuvPastaaaaa!/: Lizzie! I made Luddy an account!

_Doistu-Lud/: Hey

_Chocolate3943/: Soooooo wat happend w/ u and Gilbert?

_ShippingQueen72/: Welcome, Ludwig! I slept on the couch, that's all. I just didn't want to be home alone all weekend.

_Chocolate3943/: Ok, thats the official version, rite? Wat reely happened?!

_ShippingQueen72/: THAT IS WHAT HAPPENED!

_Photo-chibi595/: Unbelievable. There must be more than that.

_iLuvPastaaaaa!/: Lizzie! Just tell us! We wont tell ne1 else! promise!

_ShippingQueen72/: I just want to put it behind me

_Doistu-Lud/: Gil will probably end up telling me anyway, so just tell us already.

_ShippingQueen72/: u 2 Lud? Damn

_Chocolate3943/: Spiilllll!1111!111!1! It wont leve here! Swear!

_ShippingQueen72/: All of you must promise to take it to your graves. Ludwig, don't speak of this to your brother.

_Chocolate3943/: Swear.

_Photo-chibi595/: I swear, Elizabeta.

_iLuvPastaaaaa!/: I promise lizzie!

_Doitsu-Lud/: I won't speak of it again.

_ShippingQueen72/: Okay...

_ShippingQueen72/: So we went back to gils house in their limo, which was crazy in its own way, btw. and then we went to gils room. we had sex. after, i slept with him til i woke up hearing my ringer and saw i had a ton of sorry messages from Roddy. so i freaked out and gil took me home being really nice and stuuf. so now R and i r still 2gether and he dosent no i had sex with his cuz...

_ShippingQueen72/: FML

_Chocolate3943/: omg...omg...OMG!

_Doitsu-Lud/: Wow...

_iLuvPastaaaaa!/: Thats gr8!

_Photo-chibi595/: What are you going to do?

_ShippingQueen72/: I have no idea. Im so conflicted!

_Chocolate3943/: Better questions! How big? How good? How long'd he last? Do you love him? How do you feel about Rod?

_ShippingQueen72/: Big. Amazing, brilliant, almost god-like. A good amount of time. I think I mmight. IDk! BOred?

_iLuvPastaaaaa!/: You love Gilly? Yaaay!

_Doitsu-Lud/: I did not need to know the details of that.

_Chocolate3943/: Lol, ludwig! Whatre you gonna doooo lizzie? how are you gonna tell him?

_ShippingQueen72/: IDK IDK! I dont even know how to handle Roddy!

_Photo-chibi595/: You should break up with him.

_ShippingQueen72/: fi i do it ritgh after the dnace, itll look like i bkroe up wiht ihm 4 Gil, and idk if Gil lieks me back so i dont want it 2 be obvoius!

_Chocolate3943/: Calm down! Your spelling is way too messed up! Are you shaking? It'll be okay Liz!

_iLuvPastaaaaa!/: Lizzie! Luddy's got a plan! Tell! Tell!

_ShippingQueen72/: What shluod i do?

_Doitsu-Lud/: Don't go to his concert. He'll get upset and start an agrument. Lie and say that you had to be there for Feli because Romano was mean to him and made him cry. Roddy still won't like it and he'll keep fighting. Break up with him for being inconsiderate.

_iLuvPastaaaaa!/: See? Its gr8!

_Chocolate3943/: It'll work! after that, we can work out you getting together with Gilbert!

_ShippingQueen72/:Thank you so much gaiz! I'll do it! Bye! 3 3 3

_Photo-chibi/: Sayonara.

_Doitsu-Lud/: Goodbye

_Chocolate3943/: Luv ya! bye bye bby! 3 ;D

_iLuvPastaaaaa!/: Seeya! =0=~* o XDDD

Elizabeta stood and smiled. She would do exactly what Ludwig had suggested. For the rest of the day she trolled around on the internet, watched stupid reality television, ate junk food, and took naps. It was boring at times, but she couldn't leave the house. She took every call she got and answered every text, except from Roderich. Over all, throughout the day, she received six texts and three calls from him, all saying how excited he was for the concert, how he couldn't wait to see her in attendance.

When concert time rolled around, her phone started blowing up. In the course of ten minutes before his performance, Elizabeta received twenty messages from him. During his performance, she texted back a very short reply.

_Sorry! cnt come! feli needs me!_

She went to bed soon after, smiling. It was strange, being happy that she was breaking up with her boyfriend that she had been convinced she was in love with just a few days prior. When she awoke the next morning she heard the blaring noise of her alarm clock in her ear. After slamming her hand down on the snooze button, she turned off the alarm and ran to take a proper shower.

After her shower, she dried and did her hair up in a pony tail, clipping in pink flower pins to hold her bangs away from her eyes a bit. After she got dressed in a white skirt that fit her well and a girl's green t-shirt that hugged her comfortably. She swiped on mascara, eyeliner, foundation, eye shadow, and some lip gloss, but only a little of each so that she wouldn't look like crap and she wouldn't look like a slut.

Elizabeta raced downstairs and poured herself a bowl of cereal, eating quickly. Her parents were entering the house, back from their spa trip. They kissed her head as she ate and made small talk with each other. They didn't ask about her weekend. They didn't ask why she had a distant, anxious look in her eyes. As far as her parents knew, nothing abnormal had happened over the weekend.

After breakfast, she quickly brushed her teeth and left the house soon after. Elizabeta hopped in the idling car outside, where Bella was waiting. "Sooooo? How'd it go?" Bella asked, smiling.

"Well, I got a bunch of texts and voice mails with complaints from Roddy, so I'm hoping for a tirade at school." She smiled at her friend, then both of them broke into a fit of giggles before taking off toward the school.

Well, her hopes weren't fruitless. As soon as her and Bella parked and passed through the school gates, there he was. He was tapping his foot and looking impatient and angry. _Good_, she thought. He was furious. Extremely good. She flounced up to him and smiled brightly, Bella standing behind her with a polite smile, although the Belgian girl was about to burst with laughter.

"Good morning," Elizabeta said.

"Why did you miss my concert?" He said testily.

The smile sunk from her face, an act, but she was still hurt by the tone that was unfamiliar to her. "I was with Feli, he needed me."

"What could he have needed that was so much more important than my concert?" Roderich asked through gritted teeth, his voice getting a tad louder.

Scowling, "How rude!" She thought quickly, changing the lie in her head, "I was comforting him! He was spazzing about a gift to get Ludwig for their six-month anniversary next week and Lovino wouldn't help at all. Love is important, especially to Feli."

"His love is not as important as my concert!"

"He's my friend! I couldn't let him down!" She said, getting exceptionally angry. He was so unbelievably selfish!

"Your friend isn't as important either!" He snarled, their faces inches apart.

"Well, if you don't care about my friends, I don't care about you. You're a selfish, heartless, pathetic, bastard! We're done," Elizabeta said with finality.

"Fine! I don't want to be with a whore anyway," her now ex-boyfriend replied.

A cold fury welled up inside her. She smacked him so hard that the entire courtyard, most of which were already staring at the spectical, turned to look. She huffed as he cupped his cheek, it now had a bright red hand marked on it. His glasses were on the ground, bent from the slap and the fall. Bella dragged her infuriated friend inside, away from her aggravating ex.

"I didn't think it would be this...ugh!" Elizabeta muttered.

Bella giggled and said, "it was awesome! So many people were taking videos! I'm sure that," she *ahemed*, "person will see it soon."

They both laughed until Feli ran up holding a copy of the school newspaper, _Gakuen Times_. He had a strange expression on his face and they didn't understand his gibberish until he shoved the front page under their noses. That's when both of them went completely quiet and still. They were speechless.

The headline: **Best Couple!**

Underneath such a thing was a picture of Elizabeta and Gilbert dancing extremely close. They had obviously just kissed and they both looked extremely happy with everything. The long-haired girl skimmed the article quickly, gripping the paper tightly in her hands.

_The dance last Friday was a hit! Many may remember their nights as dinner, dance, home. This is where it mixed it up for this peculiar couple. They showed up separately, one with a date and one not, and through some circumstances they ended up together. Party-goers recounted how Elizabeta Hedervary's date grew grumpy for no real reason and left without her Friday evening. However, this was when Gilbert Beilschmidt swooped in. He asked this lonely beauty to dance and it went on from there! A lot of people described them as the most happy with the dance, and each other. _

_Elizabeta has a boyfriend though. How can this, this perfect couple, get together if she stays with Roderich Edelstein? EXACTLY! Maybe you don't agree with me, but I think that the two of them should resolve this quickly. I've polled everyone who was at the dance after Roderich left, except for the two in question, and my results are as follows:_

_2- Elizabeta and Gilbert should not be together._

_129- Elizabeta and Gilbert should start dating now because they are apparently oblivious to their feelings. They are lying to themselves and need to get over it right now because no one can stand them not being together and being a perfect couple._

_So, judging by my research, the two belong together and most everyone thinks so. So, Elizabeta, I beg of you to break up with Roderich. And Gilbert, grow a pair and ask her out! Trust me, you two are golden. _

Elizabeta gaped at the paper, "Wh-who wrote this?" Bella silently pointed to the bottom of the article. In small font, the name _Francis Bonnefoy_ was written. "Damn meddler..." She muttered, but she was smiling.

Suddenly, Gilbert rounded the corner running, he saw her and halted. A light blush dusted his cheeks, he opened his mouth and closed it a moment later. Sighing, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her along in front of everyone up to the roof so they could be somewhere private. He was quiet for a few minutes, kicking the ground and pondering something.

"I didn't know about the article until this morning, just so you know."

"I didn't know about it until ten minutes ago, so we're even," She replied.

"So you-?" He began, a wilted expression on his face.

"I dumped Roderich without reading the article. But I broke up with him because I realized what Francis did...I didn't want to be with Roderich. My friends and I found the perfect way to break up with him without making him think it was for you, because I wasn't sure if you'd want me."

A wide grin appeared on his face, "Are you saying that you love me, Liz?"

"I'm not saying it until you do," Elizabeta responded, a blush on her cheeks.

"Well then, I love you, Elizabeta. And I have for a while now."

"Y-you have?"

"Why do you think I asked you to dance?" He asked, a laugh coming out. She turned pink with a blush, she hadn't even thought about it. "Now then, Lizzy, isn't it your turn to say something?"

"I love you too, Gil," Her pink turned red.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips, making her head buzz and her toes curl. Her body swayed slightly, they pressed together as if they were each other's drug. After breaking the kiss, the bell rang and they started. "Oh shit..." he muttered.

Quickly, the two of them ran for their lockers and to their first class. Which, coincidentally, was together. They walked in, closely, and sat down. The entire class grinned at them and the teacher arched an eyebrow. "Why were you two late today?" The balding man with bifocals asked.

"Making out on the roof," Gilbert said before Elizabeta could say anything.

The teacher sighed, "Well, at least you're honest. I'll let you off this time. Don't be late again."

"No prob! We won't," he said, once again before she could utter a word. The entire class dissolved into a giggling fit.

((If anyone's read some of my other PruHun stories, they've noticed I'm a serial red convertible person. Gilbert always has one if I mention a car. I just really want one, and so should he.))


End file.
